


Вечность

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Implied Slash, Missing Scene, Philosophy, Post-Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: Кирен посещает могилу Рика





	Вечность

**Author's Note:**

> Серия 2х01: что, если бы Эми не пришла на кладбище

Прохладный ветер чуть покачивает ветки деревьев и едва заметно задевает сухую траву, покрытую серебристым инеем. В ноябре Роартон всегда выглядит очень мрачно, по крайней мере, пока не выпадет первый снег.

Кирен осторожно касается деревянного креста, вбитого в землю. Кажется, будто его пепельного цвета кожа выглядит ещё бледнее средь кладбищенского пейзажа. Крепко сжимая одинокую гвоздику, Кирен кладёт её на могилу, усаживаясь рядом. Этим утром он пришёл поговорить с Риком. Попрощаться перед отъездом, ведь он так и не успел сказать главного.

Мудрая Вечность неслышно присаживается на чёрный мрамор надгробия подле, обдавая кладбище своим холодным дыханием. Но Кирен больше не чувствует холода. И тепла не чувствует — он теперь вообще не чувствует ничего. Кроме боли. Режущей и раздирающей изнутри боли. А ещё несправедливости. Будто получил подарок на Рождество, успел даже распаковать его, но на следующий день подарок исчез, словно его никогда и не было. И гнетущая опустошённость порождает чувство вины.

— Я должен уехать отсюда, Рик, — собственный голос звучит чужим. — Не хочу подавать пиво в баре до конца жизни… _вечности_ , — Кирен чуть поморщился, задумавшись. — Боже… что я делаю, говорю с тобой, как будто ты здесь.

Но Рик теперь под землёй. Снова. И осознание этого снова жжёт внутренности, сжимая давно не бьющееся сердце. И эти воспоминания вновь накрывают тяжёлым одеялом, колются, словно проволока, и медленно душат. И, кажется, будто шрамы на запястьях опять кровоточат, и тёмно-алая кровь разливается по холодному камню пещеры под тихий шёпот пламени десятка свечей вокруг. И чувство свободы.  
Но не в этот раз. В этот раз всё будет иначе, теперь всё по-другому. Шумно вздохнув, Кирен поднимается с земли и дрожащей рукой утирает слезу, что вот-вот норовила скатиться по бледной щеке.  
Мудрая Вечность распахивает чёрные крылья и обнимает Кирена, в смиренном безмолвии подчиняя себе.

Кирен медленно закрывает ржавую калитку кладбища, ещё раз пробегаясь глазами по могилам, будто ища чего-то. Но теперь его больше никто не назовёт «Рен».

Прохладный ветер чуть покачивает ветки деревьев и едва заметно задевает сухую траву, покрытую серебристым инеем. В ноябре Роартон всегда выглядит очень мрачно, по крайней мере, пока не выпадет первый снег.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана 6 февраля 2015  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2870292


End file.
